sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Xiro the Hedgehog
Name: Xiro Aliases: Bro (by Axio) Xirokai (sometimes by Terusu) Zero (as by Dr. Eggman when he spelt his name wrong) Ashfacepersonguy??? (by his childhood "bullies" (A.K.A. The worst bullies ever!)) Species: Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Fur color: Blackish-gray, white chest patch Skin color: Dark gray Eye color: Hazel Clothing: White mitten-like gloves, White and purple shoes, Dark gray silicone ankle bracelets Likes: YHWH, Angel, Lavender, Axio, Portal Science Dislikes: False gods, Chaos Emeralds, Tails Doll, Dr. Eggman, Axio putting him down, Bombs, Zeleo, Nibutu, Sonic Android, Axio bullying him, Terusu creeping up on him, Raymond the Hedgie, Crème's pranks Friends: Angel the Hedgehog (crush), Axio the Hedgehog (best friends), Danny Polyweather, Terusu-Doru, Crème Doll, Miles Doll, Miranda the Mongoose, Taylor Polyweather, Elijah Hedgehog, Sam Polyweather Enemies: Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Dr. Eggman, Nibutu the Dark, Zeleo the Hedgebat, Tails Doll Relationships: Angel (crush) Axio (adoptive brother and best friend) Danny (adoptive brother) Raymond (long-lost cousin) Relationships (con.) Elijah Elijah was taking Axio and Xiro to America from France on a sea boat, but when Dr. Eggman's robots attack them in order to retrieve the Chaos Emerald that powered the ship, Xiro and Axio escape the attack after Elijah forced them to leave him behind by shoving them into a safety raft. The ship sinks along with Elijah, resulting in his possible death, yet this is put aside in later episodes as Angel still receives notes from him. Angel After escaping from Eggman's attack, Xiro and Axio realized that their apartment building is currently being reconstructed and they'll have to live somewhere else for two years until the building is done. Fortunately for them, Elijah told them about his children, Angel, Sam, and Danny, and coincidently, Angel and Danny live next by to their home. Xiro and Axio go and see if they'll let them in, and both immediately fall for Angel as she and her brother come to the door. Although Axio tries to suave her with his stereotypical French gestures, such as talking with an accent or kissing her hand, Xiro just greets her normally and ends up having her fall for him instead. Judging by the way Xiro talked to Angel, the reader can easily tell that he is very good at hiding feelings. Axio Xiro met Axio when he was moving to Paris, France from England. Since they both live in the same neighborhood on the same street, the quickly became best friends. The two often treat each other like brothers. Danny Unlike Axio, Xiro becomes friends with Danny rather quickly, in fact, when they first met Danny was mainly suspicious of Axio instead of Xiro. The two enjoy playing video games with each other and share a somewhat brotherly relationship. Terusu While on the way to a freshman prom (which wasn't really on that day) Angel read the map wrong and ended up leading herself, Xiro and Danny, who were alongside her, in the wrong direction. The find an eerie building and mistake it for the school because of its similarity. After they walk in, the door locks behind them, trapping them inside. Fortunately for them, they all brought flashlights along. They split up to find a way out but keep on running into each other. Meanwhile, Tails Doll lurks in the shadows, stalks them, splits them up again and lay around dead dummies of each other in their paths, convincing them that the other died, until Terusu, whose presence unbeknownst to Tails Doll, leads them all together and saves them from his older "brother". They at first fear Terusu, especially Danny (which was quite hilarious) until Angel realizes that he was trying to help them all along. After they escape Tails Doll Xiro and Danny become friends with Terusu as well despite his sometimes creepy statements and actions. Quotes: "We shan't leave you here, Mr. Polyweather!" When trying to save Elijah "It surely is nice to see you again, Mr. Polyweather!" When greeting Elijah after he discovered that he is still alive "It is nice to meet you Angel and Daniel. Thank you for letting us in." When he thanked Angel and Danny